Our plans are to continue considering the unprocessed form of the arabinose binding protein as well as mutants defective for high affinity uptake. It is also our intention to continue the structutral studies of the histidine and sulfate binding proteins. A comparative analysis of the arabinose, histidine and sulfate binding proteins should allow us to gain meaningful knowkedge of how binding proteins function in the periplasmic space.